


No title

by Mojjochan



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: Jinhwan has a good time teasing June.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom!June and Top!Jinhwan

June groaned, he buried his face in the pillow, his fingers pulling on the pillow and scrunching it up under him.

“Jinhwan~” he groaned in his deep and husky voice as he turned his head to try and see the man behind him.

“Oh, stop complaining.” Jinhwan snorted over his glass of wine before he put it back on the shelf.

June groaned loudly and trembled.

Jinhwan smirked and grabbed June's waist, pulling him towards him so he could go even deeper inside.

June's moans were muddled by the pillow and he wanted to touch himself but he knew he wasn't allowed to.

“You're making a complete mess of the bed.” Jinhwan snorted as he slipped one hand underneath and felt the sticky pre-cum coat his fingers.

June groaned loudly, unable to control his voice as Jinhwan was moving inside of him.

Jinhwan pulled back, his dick sliding out slowly and he grunted through gritted teeth.

June whimpered and his body trembled.

“Consider this as a little revenge…” Jinhwan chortled as he pushed back in, he threw his arm up and slapped it over the others’ ass cheek making his muscles contract and he whimper.

“You should be glad..” he continued darkly his breath shaking with excitement.

June whimpered into the pillow. 

“Honestly, I don't think you'd do something that risky anyway. Or maybe you'd planned to do it before but chickened out, however…” he leaned over June, his dick throbbing, buried within the man now trembling under his powerful presence “in the end you couldn't resist doing this to me.” Jinhwan smirked as he pulled away from June who was left in a series of uncontrolled moans and whimpers.

Jinhwan reached up with his hand to touch the back of his shoulder where he could feel the scabs hard and rough under his fingers.

“Really, you should keep your nails trimmed down…” he sighed rolling his shoulder blades, it didn't sting anymore.

Jinhwan reached up and dug his fingers into the skin under June's nape; his nails were neatly trimmed so he didn't catch anything as he dragged his fingers down June's back, the place where his fingers were went pale before turning bright red.

June cried out in pain, his head snapping back to yell out loud.

“Oh, what trouble I would've been in had you done this before the health checkup.” Jinhwan sighed as his hand came down to the younger man's waist and he sank his fingers into June's side to suddenly pull out ferociously and then pound back in.

June moaned his head disappearing back into the pillow which was damp with his hot breath.

Jinhwan felt his loins grow hotter and he bit his lower lip as he kept on thrusting into June's ass. 

The younger man's breathing was increasing in pace and raspiness, he was unable to control his voice as Jinhwan kept the rhythm steady as he fucked him; his cock thrusting into June with the sound of Jinhwan’s hips and thighs slapping against the other.

Jinhwan could feel the desperation grow and the need to cum was filling every inch of his body; but in the back of his mind he hopes June was also close.

June groaned in a high pitched tone suddenly and his body spasmed followed by a soundless gasp then a throaty squeak as his body trembled with orgasm; he emptied his load onto the already soiled sheets before collapsing into the mess as he lost all control of his body and his strength disappeared.

Jinhwan groaned, when the other came his muscle contractions clamped down on his cock and he could finally let his senses go in a powerful orgasm that made his mind go blank and his eyes unfocused; his body shaking violently as his final thrusts brought with them his sperm and he filled the condom inside with it.

He slouched over June's long back his sweaty forehead touching June between his shoulder blades. 

They were both breathing heavily and as Jinhwan pulled out with a low grunt, June groaned as the cock slipped out of him.

Jinhwan slumped down besides June whose face was half-buried in the pillow with his eyes closed and breathing deeply.

Jinhwan reached up and pushed June’s sweaty bangs away from his face, when his fingers grazed the youngers’ face he opened the one eye that Jinhwan could see; the eyelid was heavy and his gaze was dazed and sleepy.

He sighed through his nose and closed his eye.

After a short while June grimaced. 

“We should change the sheets.” He said with a pout before pushing himself up from bed.

“If I wore a condom…” he began eyeing Jinhwan’s crotch.

“Don't wanna…” Jinhwan pouted visibly.

“Perv.” June growled as he got out of bed.

“You change the sheets while I shower, you creep.” June commanded as he walked to the bathroom.

Jinhwan watched as June walked away and as he closed the bathroom door behind him Jinhwan grabbed the condom and removed it carefully as to not spill anything.

He heard June turn the shower on.

He got out of bed and threw it in the bin, he then grabbed all the clean bedding and placed it in the chair; he grabbed the sheets and brought it to the bathroom.

After putting it in the washing machine Jinhwan walked over to the shower and opened the door to let himself in.

He opened his arms wide and embraced June from behind.

“Not sick of me yet?” June chortled.

“Never.” Jinhwan pressed his face against June's back and kissed along his spine and shoulder blades.

June turned around and wrapped around the shorter man, his chin resting on top of the others’ head.

“Don't do that” Jinhwan growled darkly making June laugh warmly.


End file.
